The Cancer Control Program (CCP) at Roswell Park Memorial Institute (RPMI) will continue: 1. Community outreach programs in professional and public education based on assessment of needs and program evaluation will be developed, consolidated and expanded. These programs will include Visiting Team Programs which provide regular cancer conferences at 19 community hospitals for physicians and other health professionals; Cancer Teaching Days, one-day symposia, presented throughout the region; and a series of educational programs at the Institute which are from one-day seminars to eight-week courses and short-term fellowships. Public education through Cancer Information Service (CIS) and Can-Dial stresses prevention and early detection to school children and minority groups. 2. A cancer control program planning and evaluation data system will utilize the population based Lakes Area Tumor Service Registry and will develop special comprehensive studies for in-depth analysis of multiple factors of the regional cancer problem. 3. The CCP will continue to develop cancer detection demonstration and training programs for high-risk groups identified through the cancer control data system. Demonstration projects in thyroid, breast, colorectal, and uterine cancer will be patterned around the nurse practitioner as examiner and teacher.